Ames Croisées
by Akunoko
Summary: Ils ne le savent pas, mais ils se connaissent déjà. C'est enfoui dans la pagaille de leurs souvenirs d'enfance, caché dans un recoin de mémoire qu'on ne visite jamais, et pourtant c'est là. Ils se connaissent déjà.


Le ballon percute sa tête et des rires retentissent. Ils forment un cercle moqueur, le pointant du doigt, lui et ses cheveux violets qui tombent mollement devant ses yeux. Ils aimeraient qu'il pleure, mais il ne pleure pas, et se frotte vaguement le crâne.

« Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? demande-t-il finalement d'une voix traînante, comme s'il s'en fichait.

- C'est de ta faute, t'es trop grand !

- Ouais, on peut rien faire avec toi.

- On veut que t'arrêtes de jouer avec nous. »

C'est un garçon plus âgé qui tient la balle, l'air autoritaire. Il la lève en l'air comme s'il allait encore la jeter sur lui. Ennuyé, le gamin ne lui accorde pas un regard se dirige vers sa mère assise sur un banc non loin, et qui tient dans ses mains un livre à la couverture jaune.

« Maman.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Atsuchi ? soupire la femme en glissant un marque page dans son livre d'un air agacé.

- Les autres ont lancé le ballon sur moi. »

Aussitôt, le regard de la mère parcourt le jardin public à la recherche des coupables, et s'arrête bientôt sur un groupe d'enfants bruyants qui se disputent un ballon blanc. Des touffes d'herbe s'envolent sous leurs semelles. Ils courent tous derrière la balle trop grosse pour leurs petits pieds, laissant derrière eux la terre égratignée.

« Je me demande pourquoi leurs parents les laissent abîmer la pelouse, dit pensivement la brune en passant une main manucurée dans les cheveux de son fils. »

Atsuchi ne répond pas, se contentant de hocher la tête en savourant la trop rare caresse.

« Maman, je voudrais un bonbon.

- Bien sûr, répond-elle en fouillant dans son sac à main. »

Elle en tire un petit tube remplir de pastilles colorées et le place entre les mains de son fils, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Avec ça, il ne risque pas de l'embêter pendant un bon moment.

oOo

« Maman, je peux en ravoir ? »

Atsuchi est assis sur le banc à côté de sa mère, qui continue à lire son livre jaune. Elle l'a presque fini.

« Maman, qu'est-ce tu lis ? »

Pas de réponse. Le gamin secoue le tube vide, espérant voir sortir un bonbon miracle. Rien.

« Maman…

- Tais-toi Atsuchi. Tu m'agaces. »

Il continue à secouer le tube, puis commence à frapper le banc avec, sans pourtant s'amuser du bruit. Il s'ennuie.

« Atsuchi, arrête. »

Il stoppe son mouvement et replace une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Les autres, droit devant lui, jouent toujours au foot, même si le soir est bientôt là. La ville au loin a pris une couleur nouvelle qui baigne les hautes tours d'une lumière rose-orange. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de bruit, sauf les cris des enfants, le chant de quelques oiseaux téméraires et un autre son, répétitif.

Bam. Bam. Bam.

Ce n'est pas Atsuchi – il a laissé le tube de bonbons vide à côté de lui, sur le banc.

Lentement, il le saisit, se lève et se dirige vers la grande poubelle non loin. Ceux de son âge ne peuvent pas encore y jeter des objets, parce qu'ils sont trop petits, mais lui peut. Le tube fait du boucan en dégringolant jusqu'au fond de la poubelle en métal.

S'éloignant du banc, il traverse une allée et s'approche du haut grillage. Le bruit vient de là. Ça résonne dans l'air d'été.

Bam. Bam. Bam.

Il y a un garçon de l'autre côté du grillage, tout bronzé. Sa peau a vraiment une couleur étrange, une couleur qu'Atsuchi n'a jamais vue. Ça ressemble un peu au chocolat. Le garçon tient un ballon très gros – encore plus gros que celui qu'il a reçu sur la tête – et tout orange, et le fait rebondir sur le sol.

Il sourit très fort et ses cheveux son très bleus.

Soudain, il saute après avoir couru et sa silhouette se découpe en ombre chinoise sur le ciel pastel, tellement haut qu'Atsuchi se demande s'il vole. Il lance le ballon des deux mains, et la grosse boule orange tourbillonne jusqu'à rentrer dans l'anneau suspendu devant lui.

Le filet blanc fait un bruit agréable lorsque la balle passe dedans.

Le garçon retombe sur ses deux jambes avec un cri de victoire et se met à rire, avant de se lancer à la poursuite du ballon qui roule tout seul vers un coin du terrain.

« Hé, dit Atsuchi. »

Il n'a pas pu se retenir. L'autre prend le temps de ramasser ce qu'il cherchait et se retourne, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Salut ! fait-il. Tu veux jouer ? »

Atsuchi hésite, planté de l'autre côté de la grille, les yeux errant sur celui qui lui fait face.

« Est-ce que tu t'amuses ?

- T'es bête ou quoi ? Je connais rien de plus amusant que le basket ! »

Sa voix claire résonne, suivie de près par son rire, et Atsuchi esquisse un petit sourire.

« Je veux bien jouer.

- Génial ! Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Murasakibara Atsuchi.

- Woh ! T'as un nom super long !

- Et toi ? »

Sans attendre la réponse, il contourne la clôture et s'avance sur le terrain, constatant qu'encore une fois, il est le plus grand.

« Eh… T'es vachement grand… Je sens qu'on va s'amuser ! s'écrie le plus petit en commençant à faire rebondir le ballon, les jambes fléchies, légèrement penché en avant.

- Attends… Je ne sais pas y jouer.

- Tu sais pas jouer au basket ? s'étrangle l'autre. C'est très simple. Il suffit de prendre la balle et de la mettre dans le panier. T'as pas le droit de me pousser ou de marcher en tenant la balle dans tes mains, tu dois toujours dribbler, okay ?

- Hm.

- Alors c'est parti !

- Attends ! »

Mais il s'élance déjà, son débardeur noir trop grand flottant sur son corps frêle et mat pendant qu'il court, bondit, et lance le ballon droit dans le panier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? J'ai déjà deux points.

- Tu ne m'as pas dit ton nom. »

Il va ramasser le ballon et revient en dribblant, laissant voir son sourire blanc éclatant et les deux dents qui lui manquent, et le soleil se couchant sur l'espace urbain lui fait comme une couronne immatérielle et dorée.

« J'm'appelle Daiki ! »

oOo

A peine cinq minutes après le début de leur jeu, Atsuchi est déjà essoufflé. Il n'a pas l'habitude de courir autant d'un bout à l'autre du terrain, et il a déjà beaucoup couru tout à l'heure, mais il ne veut pas laisser Daiki lui prendre la balle. Pour une fois, c'est lui qui l'a, et il compte bien la garder, traverser le petit terrain et marquer au moins une fois.

Soudain, une femme élancée se présente à l'entrée du terrain, vêtue d'un pantacourt écru qui moule ses longues jambes et d'un débardeur bleu nuit. Des espadrilles du même bleu aux pieds, elle mâchouille un bâton de glace et se tient les bras croisés, appuyée contre le poteau qui maintient le grillage, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ses cheveux bleu foncé et sa peau marron attirent immédiatement le regard d'Atsuchi, et ce court instant passé à dévisager l'inconnue suffit pour que Daiki lui vole le ballon et l'envoie là où il doit aller.

« Il y a quelqu'un, souffle-t-il en s'arrêtant de courir. »

Aussitôt, l'autre garçon stoppe lui aussi ses pas, découvrant la personne qui les regarde.

« Hé, Daiki ! s'écrie-t-elle en levant la main.

- Kanako ! lui répond l'interpellé en récupérant son ballon. Tu viens jouer ?

- J'arrive ! »

Elle envoie le bâton mille fois mordillé et imprégné de salive dans l'herbe pauvre qui borde le terrain et s'avance avec une expression qu'Atsuchi n'a jamais vue sur le visage d'une femme. Une expression de défi et de bonheur, avec un regard d'une intensité presque masculine.

« Qui c'est ? murmure-t-il sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux de la silhouette mince et musclée qui vient vers eux.

- C'est ma mère. »

L'enfant aux cheveux violets écarquille les yeux, choqué par la réponse. Une mère ? Cette personne est elle aussi une maman ? Elle est vraiment différente de la mère d'Atsuchi, avec ses robes à froufrous dont la dentelle pique la peau et son odeur si douce mais tellement inaccessible. Peut-être que cette Kanako a aussi une odeur agréable… La mère de Daiki semble énergique lorsqu'elle s'empare du ballon que son fils lui lance, mais Atsuchi a la curieuse impression qu'elle est aussi capable de le serrer contre elle avec amour.

Une chose que sa propre mère ne fait pas.

« Maman, je vais jouer avec Mura, l'informe le garçon alors qu'elle les rejoint et commence à faire rebondir la balle.

- Mura ? s'étonne mollement le concerné à l'entente du surnom.

- Désolé, j'ai pas retenu le reste, jette Daiki avec désinvolture.

- Oh, tu t'es fait un copain ? Salut, Mura !

- Bonjour. »

Et sur cette réponse laconique, le jeu recommence. Atsuchi et Daiki, qui jusque-là se battaient l'un contre l'autre, se voient forcés de coopérer pour arrêter Kanako, qui se révèle être une adversaire à leur hauteur.

« Elle est plus forte que toi, glisse-t-il à Daiki alors que sa mère marque son deuxième panier.

- Evidemment, c'est elle qui m'a tout appris ! lance-t-il avant de recommencer à courir, un immense sourire sur le visage. »

Atsuchi ne comprend pas. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi l'autre continue à s'acharner alors qu'elle est beaucoup trop douée pour être vaincue. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi ça l'amuse autant. Lui en a déjà marre, et voudrait retourner sur son banc, à côté de sa mère qui l'ignorerait sans doute. Mais partir maintenant lui laisserait vraiment une mauvaise impression. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il n'a pas envie d'abandonner ce jeu-là. Même s'il s'ennuie. Même s'il n'a pas gagné une seule fois contre ce Daiki.

« Mura, bloque ! fait une voix, le tirant brusquement de ses pensées. »

Kanako s'avance vers lui, trottinant et dribblant, alors que Daiki court derrière elle mais ne la rattrape pas. Sans même sauter, elle lève les bras avec l'intention de lancer le ballon. C'est presque vexant, décide Atsuchi en sautant de toutes ses forces, tentant d'intercepter son tir.

Il ne réfléchit pas, étire seulement son corps jusqu'à ce que la balle en mouvement percute sa paume violemment, lui arrachant une petite grimace. La femme ouvre de grands yeux, un sourire plus que réjoui aux lèvres :

« Tu es doué, Mura ! Même Daiki n'arrive pas à sauter assez haut.

- Tais-toi, Kanako ! le réprimande son fils, derrière elle, pendant que la balle atterrit entre ses mains. »

Atsuchi ne lui a même pas fait la passe, mais Daiki a récupéré le ballon et marque déjà, pense-t-il avec une pointe d'amertume. Lui aussi veut marquer… ça semble tellement plus amusant que de seulement défendre devant le panier ! Suivant pour une fois ce que lui dictent ses envies, Atsuchi se précipite en même temps que Kanako vers la balle qui rebondit, mais la rattrape avant elle.

Et là, sans savoir vraiment ce qu'il fait, il bondit, les bras tendus au maximum, et il se sent monter dans les airs comme il n'est jamais monté, jusqu'à ce que la balle rentre dans le panier en percutant l'anneau très fort.

Il retombe au sol et ne se relève pas, serrant son poignet gauche qui a lui aussi tapé contre le métal. Il sent Daiki arriver derrière lui, une main se poser sur son épaule et secouer pendant qu'une voix joyeuse résonne à ses oreilles.

« Woah ! T'as dunké, c'est génial ! Avec ça, on a égalisé !

- Mais je me suis fait mal, marmonne l'enfant en frottant son poignet endolori. »

Aussitôt, Daiki s'en saisit et l'examine d'un air très concentré, comme s'il s'y connaissait vraiment, ce dont Atsuchi doute.

« On a pas le choix, va falloir que tu bloques ses tir avec la main qui te reste, déclare-t-il d'un air beaucoup trop sérieux en le fixant de ses yeux bleus. »

Lentement, Atsuchi hoche la tête. Il ne connaît pas encore le sentiment qui vient de s'emparer de lui et qui fait battre son cœur, mais il sait qu'il est fier de lui. D'avoir réussi à mettre la balle dans le panier. C'était très court, mais très agréable, et ça a fait se répandre en lui une drôle de chaleur. Mais l'expression de Daiki et ses paroles le font se sentir excité. Il a l'impression que quelque chose d'important se joue, qu'ils sont capables de gagner tous les deux, et qu'il aura aussi sa part de responsabilité dans leur victoire.

Alors qu'il réalise tout ça, analysant la situation étonnamment bien pour un garçon de son âge, un grand sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres, un sourire heureux, le premier de la journée… Peut-être le premier du mois et même de l'année. Daiki lui rend son sourire sincèrement, ses yeux bridés se plissant de joie. A cet instant, les deux garçons sentent passer entre eux un courant encore inconnu d'Atsuchi, qui provoque une montée d'adrénaline dans leurs veines.

Ils peuvent gagner, se disent-il en se plaçant face à Kanako qui les attend, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Tous trois sourient.

Et ils continuent à sourire, courant, passant, bloquant, marquant, lançant, criant.

oOo

« Atsuchi, tu es là ? »

La voix ramène le gamin sur terre. Il avait presque oublié sa mère, en train de lire toute seule sur son banc. Mais maintenant elle est tout près, de l'autre côté du grillage, et regarde avec de grands yeux étonnés son fils tout transpirant courir sur un petit terrain de basket en compagnie d'un autre garçon et d'une femme qu'elle ne connaît pas.

Elle ne se rend même pas compte de l'expression de joie de son rejeton. Elle ne voit pas les tirs qu'il arrête, les passes qu'il fait en contenant la légère douleur de son poignet, elle n'entend pas ses rires lorsqu'il frappe dans la main de Daiki après qu'il ait marqué un panier.

Elle voit simplement son fils différent de d'habitude, en compagnie de deux inconnus.

Alors elle entre sur le terrain, marchant si vite qu'elle en court presque, et vient saisir la main d'Atsuchi, l'attirant violemment loin de ces deux personnes.

« Maman ! Attends, on est pas encore remontés au score, proteste-t-il en reprenant les mots de Daiki.

- Tu es dégoûtant ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de te doucher une fois rentré, Atsuchi ! »

Elle tente de maintenir à une distance respectable de sa belle robe d'été le petit être suant qu'elle tient par la main. Sa peau est moite et de grosses gouttes de sueur dégoulinent sur son front, sous ses cheveux violets.

« Bonjour, l'interrompt une voix. »

Atsuchi relève les yeux qu'il avait baissés, découvrant Kanako, le ballon sous le bras. Daiki se tient juste à côté d'elle, les bras croisés, l'air mécontent que le match ait été interrompu.

« Au revoir ! répond sèchement sa mère, l'entrainant à sa suite avec une secousse brusque. »

Mais une petite main enserre rapidement le poignet d'Atsuchi, le stoppant dans le mouvement qu'il faisait déjà pour partir, pour obéir, la tête inclinée. Il se retourne vivement, bravant l'autorité maternelle pour croiser une dernière fois le regard extrêmement vivant du garçon-chocolat.

« On jouera encore ensemble hein ? J'viens ici tous les jours ! »

Pour unique réponse, Atsuchi esquisse un sourire hésitant avant d'être rappelé à l'ordre par un cri féminin agacé.

Alors qu'il trottine aux côtés de sa mère pour rattraper son allure, il décide qu'il ne reviendra pas. Il décide d'oublier ce Daiki et sa mère pas assez douce, d'oublier la sensation de ses mains piquantes après que la balle les percute violemment, de coincer quelque part au fond de sa tête tous ces sentiments positifs qui l'ont envahi pendant l'heure la plus étrange de sa courte vie.

« Il ne faut pas agir comme ça, Atsuchi. Le sport n'est pas un jeu, c'est très violent. Tu peux te blesser. Ce n'est pas quelque chose d'amusant. »

Non, le basket n'est pas et ne sera jamais quelque chose d'amusant. La déception semble creuser un trou dans son ventre. Il faut le reboucher avec quelque chose de sucré.

« Oui, maman, acquiesce Atsuchi en croquant dans la petite brioche qui vient d'atterrir dans ses mains. »

Un peu plus loin, derrière le grillage du terrain, un petit garçon fantomatique laisse retomber sa main qui serrait une maille métallique, ses grands yeux bleus inexpressifs fixés sur Atsuchi.


End file.
